In many instances, it is necessary to periodically add a liquid to a liquid containing reservoir of one type or another. It is quite common for a filler pipe assembly to be provided for this purpose wherein the filler pipe assembly is integral with the liquid containing reservoir and extends some distance therefrom. Generally speaking, this is a requirement due to the remote placement that is necessary for the liquid containing reservoir.
By way of example, the liquid containing reservoir may comprise a gear box arrangement. This gear box arrangement will generally be such as to require periodic adding of oil by service personnel and, due to its remote location, it is usually necessary to periodically check the oil level during filling by means of a dipstick or the like. However, repeated checking of the dipstick is less than a truly satisfactory method of dealing with the problem.
More specifically, this method of determining the oil level during filling of a gear box requires a great deal of time for the service personnel employed for this purpose. This is, of course, undesirable since it increases maintenance costs and the time required to adequately service an extensive line of equipment. Still further, it increases the likelihood of an overfill condition where equipment serviced may be damaged due to excessive oil pressure or the like.
For certain applications such as commercial aircraft, this is an entirely unacceptable possibility for obvious reasons. Any damage that might occur due to an overfill condition could result not only in damage to key operating components but could also pose a substantial safety hazard. As a result, it is necessary to be able to ensure accuracy in the level of oil in a gear box while finding a way to shorten maintenance time.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above stated problems and accomplishing the stated objects.